


Black and Blue Bruises

by tinydancer45



Series: My Everything [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydancer45/pseuds/tinydancer45
Summary: Gwen returns to help the squad solve a string of rapes, but whether or not her presence is temporary or permanent stirs more then Mike can handle.





	1. Chapter 1

"Liv in?" Chief Dodds asked passing by Gwen and Mike holding hands and staring deeply into each others eyes.

Mike and Gwen ignored his question. Chief rolled his eyes and walked into Livs' office. "You do realize they're staring at each other like puppy dogs."

"At least it's that. Could be worse." Liv responded closing her laptop and taking off her glasses.

"Any idea where she's staying?"

"I thought the bunk room would suffice."

Chief raised an eyebrow. "Does Mike know that?"

Liv let out a sigh. "I'm scared that she won't stay for long and he'll be worse off then he was before."

"She came back to him. You know she would've done that eventually. There was no way they would've been separated for long."

"I guess so." Liv smiled at Chief. 

"Let them go home together. You can use her services tomorrow. You have a good squad here."

"Not yet." Liv responded laughing. She stood up and motioned for the Chief to follow her. "What do we have so far?" Liv asked her squad.

The detectives looked over at Gwen and Mike. 

"Hey! Over here." Carisi said chucking a pen at Mike. The pen hit Mike and he didn't move. Carisi shook his head and continued. "Well, I found the dating websites he used. The victims used different websites and he has a profile on all of them."

"Carisi and Rollins go talk to the owners of these websites." Liv said.

Carisi nodded as he and Rollins stood up to leave the bullpen.

"Fin, anything?" Liv asked.

"I did find another possible victim." He responded.

"Go talk to her."

"Liv, she's dead." 

Gwen heard that and turned her head. "What was her name?"

Fin paused and looked back at his computer screen. "Cecilia Strong."

"She was on my team."

"Looks like she was his first victim."

"Go talk to her old captain, Fin."

Fin nodded and walked out of the precinct.

"And as for you two.." Liv began.

"I have this for you." Gwen handed her files. "On all the victims. Or survivors. Everything on them. Some stuff you can't find on a regular vet." She nodded her head.

"Good work, DeSantini." Chief said. "Lieutenant, why don't we look over these files?" He motioned for Liv to follow him back into her office.

They went into the office and closed the door, leaving Gwen and Mike once again alone in the bullpen.

"Come sit down." Mike led Gwen to his desk pulling up a chair for her. "How um are you?"

Gwen looked at Mike and once more held his hand. "You know I didn't want to leave you that letter? It wasn't something I wanted to do. If I knew I was coming back here, I would've ripped it up."

"How do you know I'm thinking about that?"

Gwen took a breath. "Because it was all over you face when we first caught eye contact."

Mike broke her eye contact, glancing away. "Gwen, do you not love me? Was that all for show? Did you find someone else?"

Gwen gently smiled holding onto Mike's hand tighter. "No to all three." 

Mike let out a breath and met her eyes.

"I wrote that letter because I needed to believe we would come back together. I needed to believe that if it was meant to be we'd come back together."

"You were wrong to hurt me."

"I know. I'm very truly sorry I did."

"It doesn't matter, Gwen. You're here. You're mine for however long I get to be around you. And you came back to me." He stood up motioning for a hug. "And in this moment you're my fiancee."

Gwen hugged him back and nuzzled her head into his lower neck. 

Mike began to sway her back and forth. "I'm not letting you go for a little while."

Gwen giggled. "I assumed so. Hey, look at me."

Mike faced Gwen. He leaned down and gently kissed her. "Wow. After all this time, I'm still blown away by you."

Gwen let her arms fall down to Mikes' waist. "Have you been working out?"

Mike nodded his head.

Gwen went on her tip toes to whisper into Mikes' ear. "I wanna touch." 

He reached his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Me want to touch pretty lady." 

Gwen sat back down and opened up the file. "Let's get to work." 

"Why do you do this to me? You've been here less then an hour and you already got me going crazy."

"Oh well. Guess you'll have to deal."

"I'm slamming you down on the bed and fucking you so incredibly hard when we get home." Mike replied reading a file.

"I'm riding you so long tomorrow will feel like eternity away." Gwen responded to him while reading another file. 

***

"I'm looking for a Captain George Locke." Fin asked the desk sergeant. 

"Oh. He doesn't work in this unit anymore. He was transferred to Cold Case months ago." The desk sergeant responded.

Fin nodded his head and took his phone out of his pocket. "Hey, Liv. The captain was transferred out. I'm on my way now to talk to him. Yup. I'll keep in touch." He hung up his phone and headed over to cold case.

***

Rollins and Carisi walked into the headquarters for SwipeNow! dating service. "This place is like a playground for adults." Carisi joked.

Rollins rolled her eyes and approached the Secretary. "Hi. We'd like to speak with your boss. It's important." 

The woman at the desk nodded her head and motioned for the detectives to follow her. "These police officers would like to speak with you Cole."

The handsome boss smiled at Rollins nodding his head. "I'll speak to you all day. Cole Tracan. Founder and owner of SwipeNow! dating website and app." He held out his hand in front of Rollins.

"Detective Rollins and my partner Detective Carisi. We have some questions for you." Rollins responded.

Cole nodded and led the detectives to a private room. "Is that a southern accent? Where you from?" He said closing the door behind them.

"Atlanta, Georgia. Now Mr. Tracan..." Rollins started.

"Call me Cole." He motioned for the detectives to sit.

"Okay, Cole. Do you have any personal information on a Arthur Langford?" Rollins began.

"As much as I would love to hand over that information, I would like a warrant."

"Look, there are women who have been using your app and are victims of sexual assault. We would really appreciate your companys' cooperation." Carisi added.

"Oh wow, sexual assault. That is deeply sad. Look I'll help, I just want a warrant if I'm going to give away any personal information."

The detectives looked at each other. "Okay. We'll come back with a warrant." Rollins stood up from her seat and Carisi followed suit. 

"Detective Rollins, you look like someone I used to know. Maybe we met in a past life." Cole smiled at Rollins.

She smiled in response and walked out of the room. Carisi closed the door behind them separating them from Cole.

"You okay?" Carisi asked Rollins.

"That was creepy to say the least." She answered him. "I'm getting a weird vibe from him."

"I'll call Liv for a warrant to clone his servers and to get his phone records." Carisi took the phone from his pocket.

***

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Detective Tutuola." Captain Locke said opening his office door.

Fin walked into his office and closed the door. "I have some questions in regards to a victim named Cecilia Strong."

"Ah one of my finest. Such a tragedy when we lost her. She's the main reason I transferred to Cold Case. What can I help with?"

"We have a personnel file on her, but is there anything not on that file."

Captain Locke let out a sigh. "She wanted to file a sexual harassment against a co-worker. I just switched her partner and it seemed okay."

"Who was the co-worker?"

"Ryan Carlisle. I transferred him to Joint Terrorism after Gwen wanted to report him."

"Did Cecilia work on the Martin Robertson case?"

"Yeah, she was supposed to go in undercover, but her cover was blown after one date with him. Then we sent in Gwen."

Fin nodded his head. "How did she take that?"

"Well, she wasn't happy that Gwen took over the case. Cecilia needed to learn a lot more and she wasn't ready for undercover work. But she learned a lot from Gwen. After Gwen left, Cecilia brought in a lot of bad guys. She was one of the greats. At the time of her disappearance, before they found her body she was going to make Sergeant's list."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"2 am. The day before she went missing."

"Hm long work day?" Fin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't write this down." Fin stopped writing. "We were having an affair. She was married and things happened. I loved her. She left my apartment and that was the last time I saw her. When she didn't show up for work, I got worried. I thought her husband found out."

"Was he abusive?"

Captain Locke nodded his head and handed Fin a file. "You need to read this. Make copies and take it with you."

Fin opened the file. He stood up and left the office.

***

"Find anything Fin?" Liv asked.

"Yeah we need to get a warrant for a Cole Tracan."

Rollins stood up. "You think he's behind this?"

"He was married to Cecilia." Fin answered.

"He also owns a company that two of the victims who were assaulted used."

"So either we have false IDs or we have a copycat." Liv said. 

The squad looked at each other and let out deep breaths. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: explicit content

"I'm calling it a night." Carisi said to the squad putting on his jacket. 

"Okay, everyone go home. We'll start running down new leads in the morning." Liv said.

"Works for me." Fin stated standing up. "Hey, Amanda. Let me give you a ride home."

Rollins smiled and nodded. 

"Um. Liv?" Gwen asked gently looking at Liv.

"Go home Gwen with Mike. It should be safe for now." Liv responded walking out of the bullpen.

Mike walked back into the empty bullpen. "Where did everyone go?"

"Home." Gwen answered reading a file. "Find anything?"

"Nothing that can wait till tomorrow."

Silence fell between the two of them. "Come home, Gwen." Mike finally said.

Gwen looked up at him and nodded her head. She closed the file in front of her and put on her jacket. She walked to the elevator door with Mike brushing her fingers against his hand. "I hope the couch is comfortable." She chuckled as they got into the elevator.

Mike shot her a look. "You're not sleeping on the couch. We have a bed for a reason. I'll behave. I just want to hold you tonight."

Gwen smiled glancing away from Mike's gaze.

***

"Still looks the same." Gwen laughed as she walked into the apartment she once shared with Mike. She bent down to the pug in the cage opening it up. "Oh hello there my lovely." She said holding the pug in her arms cradling him. The dog licked her face and snuggled into her neck. 

"He's a good pup. The only thing is that he runs into things when he gets excited. It's cute." Mike said locking the door and putting his stuff down on the side table. "You want anything?"

Gwen put the dog down allowing him to run around the apartment. "I thought he would keep you on your toes while I was gone." She sat down at the table taking off her shoes. "So what do you think about the case?"

Mike sat across from her reaching out to her hands. "Let's not talk shop, okay?"

Gwen smiled. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Mike let go of her hands and left the kitchen. He re entered from the bedroom holding a box. "Gwen DeSantini, my love, my life, my everything. No matter how hard it was to think about letting you go I don't know if I can. You are the only woman for me in every shape and form. Please be mine, forever." He knelt down on one knee in front of her.

Gwen started to crying and held out her hand. "Yes." 

Mike slipped on the ring and kissed her lips gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gwen stood up motioning for Mike to stand up. She wrapped her hands around his neck and started to kiss him. She ran her fingers through his hair feeling every strand. 

Mike pulled away and locked eyes with Gwen. "Baby, let's make love. Let me be good to you."

Gwen nodded. "I wanna be sweet to you. Let's make this moment last forever." 

Mike laughed lightly wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her to the bedroom. When they got to the bedroom, Mike reached out and slowly unbuttoned Gwen's shirt. Underneath her shirt was a black lacy bra. Mike slid off her shirt slowly. He then dragged his hands over her waist finally cupping her breasts. "I missed these." He leaned down and kissed Gwen's neck. He slid his right hand on her ass massaging it gently while his other hand was massaging her boob. Gwen let out a small gasp prompting Mike to continue exploring her body again. He began sucking onto her neck trying not to leave bruises. His right hand slowly reached her upper back where her bra was clasped. He unclasped every clasp delicately. He stopped kissing her neck to meet her lips. Licking her bottom lip slightly, sent shivers down her back. His hands finally unclasped all three hooks. He took the bra gently off of Gwen's body throwing it into the laundry basket. Taking both his hands he cupped her boobs while kissing her. Gwens' moans began to increase. "Moan for me, baby. I need to hear you." Mike whispered into her ear before gently tugging on her ear lobe. He kissed down her neck and collarbone before licking her left nipple. "Mike." Gwen threw her head back. He continued sucking onto her left nipple before going to her right one. Gwen ran her hands through his hair. "You like that baby. Tell me you like it. Baby look at me." Gwen locked eyes with Mike. "I like it. I like when you do that. You make me so crazy." Mike stopped sucking her right nipple and once more kissed her lips while wrapping his arms around her waist. Gwen unbuttoned his shirt revealing his toned upper body. "Oh my god." Gwen said before licking her lips. "Gwen, this is about you. Let me please you. I need to pleasure you." Gwen nodded her head as Mike reached for her pants. His fingers unbuttoned her pants one by one then unzipping the zipper. Her pants puddled around her ankles leaving the matching panties remaining on her. Mike slid his hand down her tummy and slowly between her legs. He felt her panties wet and smirked. "I love this. Baby sit down." Gwen nodded as Mike placed her on the bed. He knelt down in front of her and slid off her panties. He opened her legs slowly taking in her heat fully. "Baby you ready?" Gwen moaned as her response. Mike kissed both of her inner thighs before opening up her entrance. He licked her entrance from the bottom to her clit. She moaned his name  _Mike_. He continued licking and sucking her wet making slight vibrations with his mouth. Gwen ran her right hand through his hair while her other hand held his. Mike took his thumb and started to rub her clit. He stopped licking Gwen and locked eyes with her. "Say my name Gwen. Scream my name." He continued moving his tongue all around her while she moaned louder. "Oh Mike. Yeah." She closed her eyes feeling herself coming close. "Baby, I'm close." She looked down and Mike. "I wanna taste your sweetness. Cum for me baby. Say my name when you climax. I need that." She nodded her head and he continued licking her. As he was kneeling in front of her, he took off his pants and boxers. "Oh Mike. I'm coming. Baby keep going. Please. I need you." Gwen screamed before locking her legs around Mike's neck coming in his mouth. When she finished climaxing, she opened up her legs again, but laid on her back. "That was amazing." She said out loud. Mike wiped his mouth and laid on top of Gwen. "Round one done. Round two." He purred in her ear. "Oh yes Mike." She responded. Mike put his dick gently inside her. "Oh God, Gwen. You are so perfect." His mouth opened. Gwen smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. Mike began rocking back and forth into her. "You like this? Baby tell me you like it." He demanded. "Mike go faster. I like this." He started pounding harder and faster into Gwen. After ten minutes, Mike licked Gwen's neck where he left a bruise. "You ready?" "Mike, cum with me." Mike nodded his head and pounded into her faster. They both screamed in euphoria when reaching their highs. Mike slid out of Gwen and put his boxers back on. "Sleep time?"

"Yes, hubby."

Mike picked up Gwen and placed her under the covers sliding next to her. "I missed you."

"Best ever lover." She responded.

"Damn, you are my everything." Mike said closing his eyes.

"You are my forever." Gwen responded before falling asleep.

***

The sun hit Mike's face through the apartment window waking him up. He looked to his side and Gwen wasn't there. He frantically stood up and checked in the closet and under the bed when Gwen walked back into the bedroom.

"You okay?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Mike let out a sigh and walked towards her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I didn't sleep a lot when I was gone."

"I'm happy you're here for this short time. Us together feels right." He hugged her tightly in his arms.

"It is right. I made you breakfast. Come." Gwen untangled herself from his arms leading him into the kitchen. As they sat at the table, there was a stack of papers next to Mike's plate.

"What's this?" He picked up the paper on top.

"Children who need homes. I figured we could start looking maybe find a child and meet them." Gwen sat across from him and sat down. "What do you think?"

Mike looked at her. "I think it's perfect." He put down the paper. "Wait what about witness protection?"

Gwen let out a sigh. "I'm not going back into the program. My father is in jail, his associates are calmed down and I'm working on a current case. I'll be okay now. I'm safe." 

"Did you clear that with Agent Turner?"

"Not yet, but I will. I have to check in with him for a status update. I'm not going anywhere, Mike. Now we can build a life together like we always dreamed of."

Before Mike could answer, the puppy in the cage began to run around. "Looks like I gotta take him out." He stood up and opened the cage. The puppy ran out excitedly into the couch. Mike shook his head laughing. "Sarge, c'mon buddy." He put the leash around the dogs collar. 

"Mind if I bring him outside?" Gwen asked.

"How about we go together?" Mike led Gwen outside of the apartment to walk the dog. As they reached a small patch of green, Sarge marked his territory. 

"Isn't he adorable?" Gwen asked.

"He is. A great snuggler and when I was feeling down he'd sit on my feet and stare at me. It was the sweetest thing. He really helped me out." Sarge rubbed his head against Mike's leg. "Yes, buddy I love you too." They both walked back into the apartment with the dog. "I'm gonna take a shower." He leaned over and kissed Gwen's forehead.

"Can I join?" She timidly asked. 

Mike turned around facing her. "Yes, always." He led her into the bathroom. They stripped down and got into the shower.

"Mike can you wash my back?" He nodded and Gwen turned around revealing a scar on her side. 

"What's this from?"

"The stab wound. I usually put makeup over it."

Mike lathered up her back gently cleaning her. He then put shampoo in his hands and washed her hair. "Thanks, Mike." Gwen turned around facing him.

"You're welcome. I don't mind sharing shower time with you." He laughed.

"Thank you for standing by me, regardless. You have made everything easier." She responded.

Mike leaned down and kissed her. "We're gonna be late to work if we don't hurry up." 

Gwen nodded her head and smiled back at him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashback chapter

_"Detective William Dodds, my office." Sergeant Banks called out into the precinct._

_Detective Dodds lifted up his head and walked into the office. "Yes, Sergeant?" He sat down across from his sergeant._

_"Pack a bag. You're going on a trip." The sergeant said sternly._

_"Where?"_

_"Massachusetts. A man named Christian DeAngelo is responsible for killing one of our own. You are my bravest and sharpest detective. A fresh pair of eyes could be of help."_

_"How long will I be there?"_

_"As short as a month and as long as a year. Get some closure for the families of the victims and you're looking at a promotion."_

_"Really??" Detective Dodds stood up._

_"Yes sir. Make me proud. You have a plane to catch tomorrow morning."_

_"Thank you." Detective Dodds nodded his head and left the office. He pulled out his phone to call his wife. "Hey, are you home? I have some news to tell you about."He smiled walking out of the precinct._

_***_

_Will walked to the spacious apartment he had with his family. Unlocking the door, his wife was sitting on the kitchen table meditating. He closed the door quietly and locked it. "Love?"_

_She opened her eyes and stepped off the table. "Will, my love what is the news?"_

_He hugged her gently looking into her eyes. "A probable promotion."_

_"That is exciting. We should celebrate! I'll make our favorite meal and couples yoga!" She walked further into the kitchen taking things out of the cupboards._

_"Ingrid, please sit." Will said sternly._

_Ingrid turned around and slowly sat across from Will. "Dear? Why the change in tone?"_

_"I'm being sent on an assignment. I know how you feel about those, but it will be an amazing opportunity. If I succeed and get the promotion I'll have more time for you and the boys. This is a good thing." He reached out and held her hands._

_Ingrid showed a small smile. "Sure. How long will you be gone?"_

_"At most a year, but I'll be in Massachusetts. So I can call you as often as I can. I promise."_

_"Of course. I'm very happy for you." She got up to continue cooking._

_"It will also be good for my career."_

_"Your career is very important. Please just be safe."_

_"Hey! Why don't I pick up the boys from school?"_

_"They walk home. It's good for their energy. But I'll let you tell them the good news."_

_"Thank you for understanding. I love you."He leaned down and kissed Ingrid._

_"You as well." She smiled._

_Hours later the door flung open._

_"Hey! I was fine. I needed to take a break." Matt yelled from behind a frustrated Mike._

_"You can't keep skipping class, Matt."_

_"Listen, History is boring. I always sleep in that class."_

_"Boys, please." Ingrid appeared from the living room._

_"Mom, please tell Matt cutting class isn't good."_

_"Mom, tell Mike he needs to loosen up." Matt stormed out of the room and slammed his bedroom door._

_Ingrid shot Mike a look._

_"What? Mom, I'm looking out for him."_

_"I think you two should do a brothers meditation. Matthew out of the room."_

_Matt slowly left his bedroom._

_"You two sit in the living room and meditate. Your father has good news for you two. So behave." Ingrid walked into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and grabbed a suitcase underneath her bed. She opened her drawers and began packing. As she packed, she silently let small tears fall from her eyes. When the suitcase was full, she took out a notepad and a pen and started to write._

_***_

_Will walked into the Boston PD station to report to the lead detective. "Detective William Dodds. I'm here to see Lieutenant Black." He said to the desk sergeant. The desk sergeant pointed at the office. Will nodded his head and walked to the office. "Lieutenant Black?"_

_"That is me. Ah nice to meet you Detective. I have heard amazing things about you." They shook hands._

_"Where would you like me to start?"_

_"I'm sending you out with the lead detective to go interview some witnesses. Detective Stanley Rubric, please come into my office."_

_The lead detective walked into the office. "Detective Rubric, call me Stan. Nice to meet you Detective." He shook hands with Will._

_"Go to the Square Cafe to meet a witness. The girls name is Gigi DeAngelo."_

_"DeAngelo? Any relation to Christian DeAngelo?" Will asked._

_"His daughter." Stan answered._

_***_

_"There she is." Stan pointed to the girl sitting at a table in the back._

_"What's the play?" Will asked him._

_"Let me lead. You're here to ask about the New York police office. I'm here to collect evidence on the RICO charges to hand over to the feds." The detectives sat at the table across from Gigi._

_"This is Detective William Dodds. He's here to ask about the New York police officer that died."_

_Gigi remained silent. "He was a sweet man. I really liked him." She started to cry a little._

_"Hey, it is not your fault." Will said comforting the girl._

_They continued to question the girl for about an hour._

_"See you soon, Gigi." Stan said as Gigi left the table._

_"That's it? I thought it would be longer?" Will said abruptly._

_"She's a good witness, but the girl works so many jobs to keep her family afloat. Good kid, bad family. Anyway, let's head back to the office." Stan said before leaving the cafe._

_***_

_"Sergeant, I have everything to make the case up there. I also have some connects DeAngelo has in New York. See you soon." Will hung up the phone._

_"So you flying back to New York?" Stan asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Hey listen, if you ever wanna come work here my lieutenant would make it happen."_

_"You guys took me away for 6 months. I miss New York and my family."_

_"Ah yes, the wife and kids."_

_"Yeah." Will looked down smiling. "I miss my wife. Good woman."_

_"Well, don't be a stranger down here, ever." Stan patted Will on the back._

_Will smiled and picked up his briefcase and the files walking out of the precinct. When he returned to his hotel room, he noticed a file on the bed. He slowly opened it up. The picture was of Gigi meeting the detectives every other week. The next picture was of Ingrid meditating on the grass outside of their home. The final picture was of Mike pulling Matt outside of a drug house. The back of the file had a message, "Will Dodds---It's Christian, you have a nice family. So do I. Be careful next time you come back here." Will closed the file and took out his phone. "Come on. Pick up. Pick up. Ingrid?"_

_"Yes?" Ingrid said on the other line._

_"Are you okay? Are the boys okay?"_

_"Yes. Sweetness what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. I'm catching a flight later tonight and I'll be coming home in the morning. Don't tell the boys. I want to surprise them when they get home from school."_

_"Of course, love."_

_"I love you."_

_"You as well."_

_Will took a deep breath and hung up the phone. He put the file in his briefcase, slipped on more comfortable clothes and slid into his bed._

_Ingrid ended the call and sat on their bed. She looked over to the corner of the room where she had multiple suitcases packed. She crept into Matts' bedroom and kissed him on the forehead leaving a journal on the side of his bed. She then walked into Mikes' room and pulled his covers over his body then brushing his hair off his face. Before closing his door, she left a necklace on his side table. Taking deep breaths she closed her bedroom door. She took the letter and placed it in an envelope, writing **My Dear William** on the front of it. She turned off her lights and fell asleep._

_***_

_"I'm home." Will said lugging a suitcase behind him. "Ingrid? Honey?" He placed the suitcases in their bedroom not noticing the letter on the kitchen table. "Hmm. Must be at her yoga class." He took out a beer and placed it on the table. He saw the envelope and furrowed his brows. Opening the envelope, he sat down on a chair._

**_William--_ **

**_Hello my dearest. You're probably wondering where I am at this moment. I'm currently on a plane. Let me explain. I have always stood by you and the choices you have made in the life we once shared together. Ever since this recent case, we have grown apart. I have been feeling lonely and sad. You came home later and later and I stayed home raising our two beautiful sons. I always wanted to travel and explore the world. In the beginning of our romance, I didn't need that because I always had you to support my dreams and desires. I never needed to go away on vacation because together we had our own paradise. I am sorry to bring all this negative energy between us, but I am no longer feeling the same as I once did. I have meditated on this and did some deep soul searching. The life we wanted together ended. It turned into me supporting your dreams and your career. Your career has always been important to you and at one point you accomplishing your dreams was something that I once thought was important. But I feared that you would change into another person. You're missing out on our children growing up. Mike is the quarterback of the football team. When he called you, you didn't pick up your phone. He sat in his room for hours, on the happiest day of his life so far upset that his father didn't even call him back. Matt unfortunately isn't doing so well. He was counting on you to be home in time for a parent teacher conference. He's struggling and he needs his father. I don't have anymore excuses to give you. This case seems more important then your family. Your sons need you, Will. I want much bigger things for me. I am going away indefinitely on a soul search expedition. I need to cleanse the inner workings inside of me that are causing me distress. The love I once had for you has changed. I still will think of you and my sons from time to time. Please do not try to contact me. Attached to this note is a divorce notice. My lawyer knows my issues and points. Please sign the papers and make this as easy as possible for our sons. Goodbye William._ **

**_Ingrid._ **

 

_Will dropped the note on the floor revealing the divorce papers. His head fell into his hands and he burst into tears. His phone began to vibrate. "Dodds. Yes Sergeant." He picked up the note re-reading it. "There's a break in the DeAngelo case. I'll be there right away. If it's the last thing I do, I will catch this man." He hung up the phone and signed the divorce paper. He took the papers and note and placed it in his side drawer. "Why, Ingrid." He shook his head and picked up the picture frame of his family. Tears fell down his face. "I'm so sorry."_

**_***_ **

"Chief Dodds, I thought you forget to say hello." D said jokingly.

"I'm happy I caught you. Be prepared to be sent to Massachusetts." Chief Dodds said smiling.

"I became your life mission. All those things you missed chasing me. My daughter remembered a kind detective coming to meet her when she was young. Small world that your son and my daughter fell in love. It's Shakespearean in a way."

"Ah Romeo and Juliet. Except they didn't kill themselves."

"You think your son will follow in your footsteps. I hope not, because if he does what you did to your ex wife will not fly with Gwen. She's a tough girl."

"How did you know about that?"

D winked at the Chief. "You were investigating a boss or whatever you called me. I knew about everything. At one point I found her, but you were so focused on me that you forgot about your sons. What ever happened to your youngest? Matt right?"

Chief Dodds let out a sigh.

"Not the golden son huh? He was like my daughter doing the opposite of what I wanted for her. But hey you have one son who did what you wanted for so long, unfortunately marrying the daughter of a powerful man does come in handy for us. I'm assuming he isn't as career driven as you which is good. Their future child will have both parents. You should be proud."

"I'm sorry, but why did you want to speak with me again?"

"We are going to be family after all. Better put all this to rest. My daughter will look beautiful in white. Because I love her I won't be walking her down the aisle. I promise that whoever she invites from our family will behave. We look out for our own, including your son." 

"Alright. Time's up." The CO said interrupting D.

"Goodbye, Chief. Take pictures of the wedding and send them to me." He winked at Chief Dodds before being escorted away.

Chief Dodds hung up the prison phone and sat there in shock. He leaned back in the chair before getting up. As he walked out of the prison, he picked up his phone. "Lieutenant Benson, do you have a picture of Gwen when she was younger?"

"I do Chief." Benson said on the other side.

"Send it to me." He asked then hung up the phone. His phone pinged and he opened up the picture Benson sent him. His face sunk when he saw the little girl named Gigi in the photo. He locked his phone and got into his car. Shaking his head he said aloud to himself, "I met her before. I met her before." He then drove away with his face white as a ghost. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we?" Liv asked walking into the bullpen.

"Well, there is striking MO's to Cecilias' murder and the women who were recently attacked." Rollins began.

"Any DNA?"

"Yup. There were traces of semen on her thigh. It's being sent to the lab as we speak."

"Hopefully, we get a match to our art thief. Any luck on finding him?"

"I might have something." Carisi said. "Only one of the active dating accounts hasn't been used in months. It was created under the name Martin Wallace with the same picture."

"Could you see who this Martin Wallace was in contact with."

Carisi nodded his head and motioned for Liv to look at his computer. "A Miss Autumn was in contact with him. They sent pictures back and forth and were supposed to meet at the jazz club The Tennis Match."

"Did they?"

"Look at the date."

Liv looked down at the laptop. "They were supposed to meet the night of the raid. Did we pick him up?"

"I don't think so. We finger printed everyone. Maybe he got spooked. There's something else. Look." Carisi clicked on Miss Autumns' name. "He was in contact with Gwen. She was trying to bring him in."

"So she set herself up as bate?"

"I mean she was the closest to getting this guy. Afterwards, he changed his name and this account became inactive. He probably saw the news and put two and two together."

"Yeah but we can't be sure." Rollins chimed in.

"Are there any pictures of her face?" Liv asked.

"Nope, but there are pictures of other things."

Liv closed her eyes and sighed. "We still have to turn this over to Barba."

"I'm not worried about Barba finding out." Carisi answered

Livs' phone began to vibrate. "Benson. Okay. Thank you." She ended the call returning to her squad. "DNA is back."

"Is it him?" Carisi asked impatiently.

"Nope. It matched to someone else not in the system."

"So we have a copycat?" Rollins questioned.

"Yep and he's dangerous. Keep digging." Liv walked back into her office picking up her phone. "Barba, got time to talk? I'll be right down." She left her office nodding at her squad. 

***

"What did you need to meet up with me about?" Barba asked sarcastically.

"We did some digging and the cases aren't linked. A copycat assaulted the recent victims and someone else murdered Cecilia Strong." Liv quickly responded.

"So established reasonable doubt. Fantastic. That's it?"

"Nope. We did some digging and while Gwen was undercover as Miss Autumn she was tracking down Martin Robertson."

"And?"

"Here." Liv opened up her phone to show the messages between Miss Autumn and Martin.

"Makes this case even better. Catch him so we can give him to the FEDS."

"What about the rape charges? He targeted these innocent women who worked with Gwen."

"It's horrible yes, but combined to the similarities between these cases and the murder of Cecilia Strong and Gwens' undercover work, a jury may not convict. If we give him to the FEDS he'll be locked up for life. I'll plead him out and they will extradite him. It's the best I can do."

"What do I tell the victims?"

"I'll talk to them." Barba responded somberly.

***

"Bout time you two made it to work." Fin teasingly said to Gwen and Mike as they entered the bullpen holding hands.

"Things happen." Gwen winked at Fin before sitting at Mikes' desk. "Had a lot of lost time between us."

Mike sat in his chair and kissed her hand lightly. He opened up a file and began to read it. "Um. What's this?" He lifted his head turning it towards Gwen.

"What is what?" Gwen faced him.

He slid the pictures over to her. "This."

Gwen straightened out her back. "I was undercover. It didn't mean anything."

"Gwen, this man has seen you." Mike whispered.

"You do realize I'm no longer a virgin right?" She whispered back.

"He has pictures of you. You seduced him to get what you needed."

"I was undercover in a role. I thought I could get him to come to the club and get him arrested so he'd be back in custody. What's the problem?"

"You never told me about it."

"I didn't think it was that important. There are many operations I didn't tell you about."

Mike stood up and closed the file. "I can't believe you." He stormed off into the bunk room.

Gwen let out a breath.

"You okay?" Rollins slowly asked.

"I will be."

"He'll come around. He missed you a lot and so did we." Carisi added.

"Thanks. It's much appreciated." Gwen looked back down at the messages trying not to cry.

"You know it's not your fault. You shouldn't feel bad about what you did undercover. I worked a lot undercover. I know what that pressure is like to get information quickly and efficiently." Fin pulled up a chair to Gwen.

"I didn't tell Mike a lot of it. I just didn't want him to know about those things I did."

"Maybe you should. Secrets ruined my marriage. Don't let them ruin your future one." Fin nodded and got up returning to his desk.

Gwen stood up and walked to the bunk room. She looked in the window and Mike had his face in his hands. She let out a sigh then opened the door. "Hi."

Mike stood up to respond.

"Sit. Listen."

He sat back down.

"I have done a lot undercover I'm not proud of, but if you want to know go ahead and ask, but promise me you won't be mad at me or be disgusted with me."

"Have you---" Mike started.

"Yes I've had sex with men undercover. I've done drugs undercover. I've sold drugs. I've purchased weapons and sold them." She sat next to him. "I was in the room when my father murdered that cop. I was only 14. It was the most traumatic thing I've seen. My testimony will put my father on death row. That's why I changed my name and got my family out of there. I knew how to handle myself in dangerous situations because I've been in them as a child. I've been raped, beaten, and almost killed." She started to cry. "I stopped trusting men a while ago. The last man I loved before meeting you was in college. I thought I would've married him. I found out a year into our relationship he had raped my best friend, Sarah. She told me and I broke up with him. Two days later she was dead. He shot her in the face for breaking us up. Ever since then I dated men who weren't good for me just to prove to myself that all men are bad. I went undercover many times seeing men do horrible things to women. It made me cold. I didn't really have empathy or sympathy or love for men. I wanted to be alone the rest of my life. I was scared I'd marry a man like my father and that would never happen if I never dated or opened up. I didn't tell you a lot of things because I'm working on trusting this relationship will last."

Mike held her hand. "Gwen, I wouldn't ask you to marry me if I wasn't planning on being with you forever. I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else."

"I want to believe that. Let's see how this case goes. I love you very much Mike." She stopped. "I finally checked in with Agent Tucker."

"What did he say?"

"I don't have to go back into Wit Pro. Since I plan on not entering the program again, he gave me good news."

"Which is?"

"If we catch this Martin Robertson, I'll be offered a position with the FBI."

"Really?? That's amazing!" He hugged her tightly. "What's the problem?"

"I might have to move to Washington for three months for training."

Mikes' smile faded. "Only three months?"

"Yup. I'll be in the New York field office. That training is important."

"Washington is nice."

"Excuse me?"

"It's only three months. I can get transferred and when you're all ready to come back to New York we'll come home."

"What about your career?"

"I have a good one, but this wonderful. I'll move with you. Don't worry about it. We have a life together. Compromise is part of a relationship."

Gwen leaned over and kissed Mike. "How did I find you?"

"When I arrested you." Mike chuckled.

The door flung open. "We got a break." Carisi said before briskly walking away.

Mike and Gwen looked at each other and followed him. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you find?" Gwen asked breathlessly.

"This video was sent to us." Rollins said clicking on the monitor. 

Martin Robertson appeared on the screen. "Hello Special Victims Unit. I am aware of the fact that you have been plastering my face all over the news stations. Unfortunately, you won't be able to track this feed so listen carefully. I will continue surrendering on one condition. I meet Gigi DeAngelo aka Gwen DeSantini. The most gorgeous woman I have ever met in my life. I'll be awaiting her visit at the square. Goodbye." The video cut to black leaving the detectives shocked.

"What does he mean by the square?" Carisi asked Liv.

"The Square Cafe. It was where I first met with Detective Rubric and another detective that I don't remember that well." Gwen let out a breath. "It was also where I gave up my father for the first time. I was only 14. I was a child. I started my undercover work then."

"Where is this cafe?" Liv asked her.

"Massachusetts." 

The squad fell silent. 

"Liv, I have to go. We need to catch this guy." Gwen pleaded.

"Not without protection." Liv responded.

"If he thinks I have a bodyguard there with me he'll never show. I still have a contact back in Boston PD. I'll send word and see what he says." Gwen took out her cell phone and walked towards the bunk room. 

Mike opened his mouth ready to say something.

"Don't say anything." Liv said before walking into her office.

"Someone's in a mood." Carisi gently said.

"I should go with Gwen." Mike said.

"No, I should. It's time I saw Stan again." Chief Dodds said appearing in the bullpen. 

"Chief? I wasn't expecting you." Liv said reappearing from her office. 

"I need to speak with you, my son, and Gwen." 

Liv nodded her head and Mike headed towards Gwen.

When there was a clearing in the bullpen, Fin chuckled. 

"What's funny?" Carisi asked him.

"It seems like there's always a need for them to talk hush hush around us even though we can hear everything they say. It's funny." Fin continued writing on a pad.

"I mean he's right." Rollins said smiling.

Carisi chuckled sitting back behind his desk. 

***

"Hey, what's with the full family affair here?" Gwen asked Chief and Liv.

"Gwen, do you remember the other detective that you met for 6 months straight with Detective Rubric?" Chief asked.

"Um not really. He just let Stan do all the talking so he faded in the background. It was so long ago. I don't even remember his name." Gwen responded.

"Do you remember anything?"

Gwen paused for a second. "His kind eyes. I'll never forget the look he gave me when I first met him. He was so sincere and genuine about wanting to find out what happened."

Chief locked eyes with Gwen attempting to recreate the first look he gave her. 

"Come to think of it Mike has those eyes." Gwen looked towards Mikes' direction. "Wait, were you the detective I met with?" She turned towards the chief asking him frankly.

"I was. I didn't realize it was you. I'll never forget walking into that cafe and seeing this young teenager sitting alone. It reminded me of Mike at the library or at the kitchen table." He gently added.

"I um can't do this right now. I'm sorry." Gwen opened the door and went straight to the bunk room.

"Okay, care to explain?" Mike interrupted.

"When Detective Rubric and I met with her, we were prepping her for trial. She was the star witness. During those meetings, she gave us detailed information on every single member of the DeAngelo Family. Some details were hard for her to tell us about. I'll never forget the day she broke down and couldn't continue talking to us. Her cousin did a real number on her. Her uncle was abusing her physically and sexually and her cousin was mentally destroying her. The only person she ever felt safe with was Stan Rubric. Her own father never believed her. It was truly heartbreaking. The weird part of it all was how protective he is over her when he couldn't even protect her from her family. I left half way through the whole mess."

"Did they ever charge her cousin?" Liv asked him.

"His body showed up in the river two weeks after I left. Attached to his pants was a note that simply said 'D'. Her fathers' calling card. They killed him. The cops got to Reggio first before D could." Chief Dodds responded. "I wish I knew that was her. I feel horrible about the way I've been treating her all this time."

Mike patted his dad on the back. "We're all human. We make mistakes. I'm gonna check on her." He left the office with Liv and Chief Dodds standing there silent.

***

"Gwen?" Mike poked his head into the bunk room. "Wanna sit in silence?"

Gwen lightly chuckled and nodded her head.

Mike sat next to her and held her hand. "Remember when you called me Mr.Big when I arrested you?"

"Yeah I do. Why?" Gwen said facing him.

"I'm curious as to why you chose that name?"

"Well, I knew you were the sergeant. Also I could sense you like being in control and having dominance."

"Ah, so it was sexual?"

"Sorta."

They continued to sit in silence.

"You know you never answered my question." Mike said aloud. 

"Which one?"

"The one were I asked you if you fantasizing about me in the shower?"

"You never answered my question about you talking in your sleep."

"I didn't!"

"Actually you did. I walked into the kitchen to get water and you were fast asleep on the couch. Before I went into the bedroom, you rolled over and I heard you say 'damn, baby girl. You're hot. Yes Gwen.' It was wicked funny." Gwen laughed loudly.

"I heard you moan in the shower."

"Yeah I was fantasizing about you. Oh well. Big disappointment." 

"Hey! You are just something. Gwen, are you okay?"

"Honestly, no." Gwen became silent. "I didn't think after all these years the man I plan on marrying is the son of the man who I told detailed information about my life."

"It's shocking to both of you, but hey. This could really help the case. You and my father could go down to the cafe."

"And that's a good idea because?"

"Because you both will stop being so damn stubborn and air out any grudges or bad thoughts about each other to each other. It'll be therapeutic."

"You know what else would be therapeutic?"

"Ah, nice deflection." Mike leaned over and kissed Gwen. She pulled down his face and he laid on top of her. "This conversation isn't over. It's on hold." He once more leaned down and kissed Gwen. 

"Just fuck me and not think about anything else." Gwen said assertively.

"As you wish." Mike winked at Gwen.


	6. Chapter 6

"You sure this is a good idea?" Barba asked Liv tentatively. 

"Gwen should meet Martin. I believe he'll show." Liv responded sitting across from Barba.

"It's not that I'm worried about."

"Oh. You mean Chief Dodds going with her?"

"Yeah. They didn't seem to thrilled when they found out they were going together."

***

_Liv closed her door behind Chief Dodds. "Now Chief this is a decision that is supposed to be beneficial."_

_"Lieutenant, just spit it out." Chief Dodds said impatiently._

_"You are going with Gwen. You know the contact she has out there and since you're not Mike there's a good chance Martin won't know you very much and the chances of him appearing increase."_

_"Ah, so I basically pulled the short straw."_

_"Maybe it'll be good. Air out anything between you two. I mean she is a great person."_

_"She broke my sons heart for some time."_

_Liv touched his shoulder. "They're together and happy. Promise me that you'll both return unscathed and with Martin in custody."_

_A few doors down Mike was laying next to Gwen in the bunk room. "We always have such good sex in this bed."_

_"We have good sex period." Gwen got on top of Mike and kissed him. She started to gently grind him._

_"Baby, you're killing me."_

_"That's the point." She winked at Mike and got off of him. "I just missed your body so much while I was away. It's so hard not to touch you every five seconds."_

_"You're telling me."_

_Gwen laid next to him smiling._

_"Gwen, I have to tell you something. Usually after sex you're happier."_

_"What is it?" Gwen propped her head up by her hand._

_"You're going to the cafe to meet Martin."_

_"I assumed I was going. What's the big secret? Am I hiding you on the plane?" Gwen tried to kiss Mike and he moved his head away from her. "Mike?"_

_"My dad is going with you as backup. My presence in your life could scare off Martin, now my dad not so much."_

_Gwen let out a huff. "Well." She paused for another minute. "I have nothing nice to say. We better catch this man. Because a car drive with your father might kill me." She began to put on her clothes._

_"Baby, please. Don't be mad at me." Mike said holding Gwen around her waist. "It'll be fine. My father is my father. He truly does mean well sometimes he can be.."_

_"Pushy or so I've heard." Gwen interrupted. She smiled back at Mike. "You do remind me of him sometimes. I can see it there. All that toughness and drive to do the right thing and wanting to have control definitely comes from him."_

_"Something I've been told." Mike chuckled._

_"But underneath all that solid rock, there's this soft sweetness lurking. It's my favorite part about you." Gwen turned behind her and kissed Mike. "I also like your kisses."_

_"Do you now?" Mike teasingly responded laying Gwen down. "How about this?" He got on top of her and started kissing her neck. He licked her earlobe before nibbling on it. "I like doing this to you." He slid his hand up her side and gently caressed her tummy with his forefinger. "You have the softest skin, my love."_

_Gwen faced Mike before pushing away his face._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I better start packing, let's pick this up later." Gwen sat up putting on her clothes._

_"Why must you do this to me?"_

_"Because it's fun."  Gwen put on her shoes and walked out of the bunk room leaving Mike there alone._

_"Dammit Gwen." Mike whispered putting his clothes back on._

***

"Okay this time we're here no fighting, bickering, or grumbling." Gwen started.

"Yes ma'am." Chief Dodds said walking into his hotel room. 

Gwen let out a sigh and slid the key card into her room and dropped her bag on the bed. She sat down and let out a breath. She heard a knock on the door and reached for her gun. She slowly walked towards the door looking through the peep hole. She saw Chief Dodds on the other side before letting out a sigh. "Hi."

"Hi. Sit. Talk." Chief responded

Gwen sat down on the bed as Chief Dodds handed her a cop of coffee. "Yeah?"

"Tell me about you."

"Huh?"

"Well, you are marrying my son. I would like to know more about you. What are your dreams? Aspirations? Passions?"

"What did Mike say to you?"

Chief Dodds chuckled. "Nothing. Hard to believe I want to know about the woman who my son is desperately in love with. Mike met his match and possibly someone I thought might actually be too good for him."

"Okay, what do you want?" Gwen stood up and put the coffee on the side table.

"I think we need to air out any misconceptions we have about each other. I'm trying to just clear the air. I'm not very good at talking out issues which is why I'm a good boss and a not so good husband or father for that matter."

Gwen tilted her head. "You raised Mike very well."

"But not Matt. The son I gave up on. He still won't talk to me. Only his mother. And I don't think I've been the best father to Mike in the past couple of years."

"Look where he is now. I mean Sergeant that is pretty impressive."

"Yeah and hes's marrying an FBI agent."

Gwen shot him a look.

"Yes. I know about that. I heard through some friends. Now that is impressive."

"It's a dream. I always wanted to go federal, just needed to take on some pretty tough cases to make my mark."

"That was once a dream of mine."

"What made you change your mind?"

"My wife left me. So I stayed in New York to raise my sons. One turned out great the other well you know."

"Mike doesn't really talk about that part of his childhood." There was a shared silence between Gwen and Chief Dodds. "So while you spent those 6 months interviewing me and prepping me you were away from your family? I didn't know that. I'm sorry that I barely remembered you being there."

"It's okay, Gwen. Shocking how you and my son find each other."

"And fall in love."

"You remind me a lot of my ex wife."

"Ah is that why you couldn't stand me?" Gwen chuckled.

"Actually no. The devotion and resilience you have is something she had. Your determination and strong willed. My wife was a hippie but when she wanted something or believed in it enough she would put her whole being into it. Made me fall in love with her to begin with."

"Why were you so hard on me?"

Chief paused and motioned for Gwen to sit next to him. "I have made a lot of mistakes in my life. I always tried to give Mike and his brother the best. I read your jacket and talked with your superiors and all they could say was amazing things. I was worried that Mike would have to endure what my wife did. I was worried you wouldn't be able to give up certain things to be married and settled. Marriage is tricky it's never easy. I just wanted to make sure Mike never got hurt. Meanwhile the lack of support and approval wasn't helping. He told me about the fight you two had about him possibly joining Joint Terrorism. Including the part about my ambitions getting him killed."

"I'm really sorry I said that. I was totally out of line."

"It was true though. I set the bar high for Mike because I know he can reach it and he is very predictable. Now you on the other hand..."

"I'm not predictable." Gwen laughed.

"I am sorry for the things I have said and done. I was very worried that Mike would be heartbroken, but now I see he's in good hands. If he ever does anything to ruin your relationship or hurt it in any way, you tell me. I know you love my son and care about him deeply."

"I do. He's the only man I can say I fully trust with my whole heart."

"Agent Turner told me you cried every day being away from him."

"I did, Chief."

"Hey, call me Will okay?"

"Okay, Will. This was a nice conversation."

"I think we have come to a mutual understanding of each other. I think it's time to get some sleep. Goodnight Gwen."

"Goodnight Will."

"Welcome to the family." Will closed the door and left Gwen sitting on the bed.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Mikes' number. "Hey baby. I'm in my hotel room."

"How is it so far?" Mike responded.

"Good start. I love you very much. I wanted to tell you that."

"Aw baby. I love you too. What did my father say?"

Gwen giggled. "It was a positive conversation."

"Sure." Mike giggled back. "Is he in the next room?"

"Unfortunately yes, lover." Gwen purred into the phone.

"How long you gonna be there?"

"Some one is impatient."

"I just love your soft skin underneath me and the slight stubble between your legs. How sweet those lips are."

Gwen started to giggle. "Baby you're being bad."

"You make me bad." Mike said with a light growl in his voice.

Gwen started to undress. "Hold on." She took her hair out of her ponytail. She positioned the camera in front of her and stroke a pose. She clicked send. "See anything you like?"

Mike slid open the new text message he got. "Oh baby. You're teasing me."

"Don't you have a way of handling that?"

Mike chuckled. "The dog is looking at me."

"Close the door."

"When you were gone, he started sleeping in the bed with me. He still does it."

"Move him then?"

"He whimpers." 

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I have to go to bed. Big day. Goodnight baby."

"Check your messages." 

Gwen slid her messages and saw a picture of Mike laying down in the bed with Sarge laying across his belly. "Aw my two main men. Goodnight lover."

"I love you."

"You as well." Gwen hung up the phone to hear another knock on her door. She put on a robe and picked up her gun. As she approached the door, she looked into the peephole where Will was standing. "Hi."

"Are you and my son still having phone sex?"

"Excuse me?"

"The walls are paper thin. Rest well." He turned around smiling. 

Gwen closed the door and smiled. She slipped under the covers, snuggling against the pillows.


	7. Chapter 7

"This place brings back memories." Gwen said to Will as they sat in the car. 

"I'll be out here waiting. You know what to say if it goes south." Will said gently to Gwen.

Gwen nodded and got out of the car stepping into the cafe. 

"Looks like we're on a stakeout." Detective Rubric said from the backseat.

"Lot of catching up to do friend." Will answered.

***

"It's been five hours. Maybe he made us." Will said to Stan.

"Wait a little bit longer. He's waiting somewhere to see if anyone else is here. I might be retired, but I do remember some things from my stakeout days."

"Hold up." Will noticed Martin walking into the cafe. "Got him."

"This is the boring part." 

"Really?"

"The waiting is exhilarating. Will they show? Will they not? Will my wife call me ten more times?"

Will laughed at him. "I missed that humor."

"I only ask that I get to walk Gwen down the aisle. I never had any children and she's like the daughter I always wanted."

"That job is all yours." Will held up binoculars to his face to watch Martin and Gwen in the cafe.  

***

"Gigi?" Martin subtly asked.

"Yes, it's me." Gwen stood up and hugged Martin.

"I've missed you. What have you been up to?"

"The same old, but I'm hear to talk about you dear. Tell me everything." Gwen gently batted her eyelashes at him.

"Gwen is good." Will said to Stan.

"She's been doing this since childhood she should be good at it."

Will shook his head and returned to watching Gwen and Martin.

"Oh Gigi. You'e the same girl I knew I loved. I have this beautiful art piece that reminds me of you." Martin pulled out his phone to show Gwen a painting.

"That's exquisite."

"I knew you'd like it. Why don't we get out of here?"

"And go where? This place has so much meaning to me."

"You're right. Sadly I have to cut this short. Someone would like to meet you." Martin smiled and walked out of the cafe.

"What do we do? He left?" Will worriedly asked.

"Don't react. An unmarked car is going to be following him. He'll be in the precinct tonight. You can take him back to New York."

"I'm worried tho. We didn't know about this extra meeting."

Stan turned his head and noticed the car parked on the side of the street. "Okay, we have to ease into this. I recognize that car."

"Whose car is it?"

"A member of the Tucci Family."

"The enemies of the DeAngelo Family?"

"I think we know how Martin found out about Gwens' name and contacts. This was a ruse. The middle son Lucciano has been trying to marry Gwen since childhood. Two kids growing up with powerful fathers. One becomes a cop and the other.."

"Is head of the Tucci family?"

"I'm calling the precinct."

Gwen sat in her seat trying to keep her breath steady. 

A figure walked in. He found Gwen and sat across from her. "Gigi? It's me. Luchi. You are still as breathtaking as you were when I first met you."

"Um. What do you want?"

"You of course." He looked down and saw her engagement ring. "Gigi. I thought it was you and me till the end?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a different person now."

"I can tell ms. police officer. Come back home. Come back to me."

"We were kids. Things don't last forever."

"I waited for you Gigi. I know I'm no buff model sergeant, but I'm your italiano bread cake. Remember?"

"We had some good memories. It's time to move on."

"Please don't leave. You left me once and I couldn't cope. Why did you leave?"

"You chose one path and I chose another. I didn't want the life my father wanted me to have. I had to leave."

Lucciano sighed. "I'm happy I got to see you again. Remember the 5th grade dance?"

"I do. All the girls liked you and yet you followed me the whole night." Gwen chuckled.

"Why can't things be simple like that?" He reached out and tried to hold her hand.

"Because we've grown up in different ways and in different lifestyles." She put her hands in her lap. 

"All these years. Even when you're breaking my heart I'm taken aback by you." 

Silence fell between the two of them.

"They're taking in Martin now aren't they?"

Gwen nodded her head. 

"I want a lawyer. I won't talk without one. Call them in Gigi."

"My name is Gwen. Gwen Dodds."

"That's it. Go, go." Will said into his walkie talkie. 

A flood of police officers went into the cafe.

"Lucciano Tucci you are under arrest." A cop said to Lucciano.

"I love you whatever you call yourself." He said to Gwen before being taken away.

"You alright?" Will asked a shaken Gwen.

"I need Mike." Gwen said as Will led her out of the cafe.

***

"What's his connection to our art thief?" Barba asked Liv.

"He paid Mr. Robertson to find Gwen and instead of doing that.."

"He raped the women close to her hoping they'd give her up."

"He wants a deal. He'll tell you everything." 

"Good. This Lucciano is a commander in the Tucci family. He grew up with Gwen. We're sending him to the feds as well. They have him on RICO charges. They will both go away for life."

"Lieutenant. Mr Barba. I'm here to speak to my client." Mr. Buchanan said to Liv and Barba.

"Which one?" Liv asked.

"Mr. Tucci. Where is he?"

Barba pointed to the mirror.

"Thank you."

"This is going to be fun." Barba joked.

***

"Explain to me who this Lucciano guy is." Mike gently asked Gwen.

"A childhood friend."

Mike shot her a look.

"He was my best friend growing up."

"Were you still in contact with him?"

"Before I went to college, I slept with him. It was dumb but I was going through a lot. He promised me he'd never turn into my father. He'd wait for me. Until I saw him in the paper."

"What did he do?"

"He was arrested for manslaughter. I was crushed. But childhood sweethearts never last. I haven't thought about him for years, Mike."

Mike sat next to Gwen wrapping his arm around her. "He wanted to see you one last time before he goes away for life."

"With any luck they won't send him to the same place my father is at. I'm the reason the Tucci Family and DeAngelo Family hate each other. My father found out about my encounter with Lucciano and put a hit on him. The hit men killed the younger brother thinking it was him."

"Also why you got your family out of there?"

"My aunts and cousins needed to be safe."

"Where are they?"

"Nevada. As far away as possible. I made them stage a kidnap murder scenario so no one would look for them."

"Are they still safe?"

"As of a two weeks ago yes. If they need to leave the country, they have a way to do so. I'm not worried about them. This whole thing is a mess. You sure you wanna marry a mob boss' daughter?"

"I'm 100% sure. You're badass and strong. You're my Achilles heal." Mike kissed Gwen softly. "Bad ass and strong make you completely irresistible and so incredibly sexy."

"Dammit Mike." Gwen kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna check with Liv and see if we can go home." Mike smiled and headed towards Livs' office.

***

"My client would like to speak with Gigi DeAngelo. Otherwise we are done talking." Buchanan said.

"Give us something and we will accommodate you." Barba added.

"Send me to Rikers Island and I'll plead out. No federal time. I want to be sent to Rikers. Now let me talk to Gigi." Lucciano said.

Barba took a deep breath and left the interrogation room. "Well?"

"I'll get Gwen." Liv said as she walked passed Mike.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"Do you two have anywhere to go that no one knows about?" Barba asked.

"Um a vacation house that my mom bought for me and my brother? Last time we went was when I was five."

"I'd start packing."

Gwen returned with Liv. "I'm ready."

"Let's do this." Barba said.

"What's going on?"

"You're fiancee is about to bring down one of the top crime families in Boston." Barba said before walking back into the interrogation room with Liv and Gwen leaving Mike speechless.  


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah, Detective Gwen DeSantini." Buchanan reached out his hand to shake hers.

"Counselor." She shook his hand and sat down. "I'm here, Lucciano. Let's talk."

Lucciano reached over and whispered into his ear. "My client wants to speak to you and only you."

"I'm sorry I don't think that can.."

"Yes it can." Gwen turned around and shot a look at Barba and Liv. 

"Um. Okay." Liv looked at Barba and they left the interrogation room. "I'm not sure that was a good idea." Barba said to Liv.

"It's our best shot of him confessing. Gwen knows what she's doing." Liv responded to him. "If it goes south, we'll cut the interview."

"I'm not comfortable with this." Mike interrupted.

"Sergeant, you're opinion at this point is mute." Barba answered him shortly.

Mike let out a huff and stormed out of the office.

"He's not happy." Liv said.

"He'll get over it. Shall we?" Barba motioned his head toward the interrogation room. They walked to the mirror and turned on the volume listening in.

***

"Gigi, I'm sorry." Lucciano started. "I'll tell you everything if you promise not to hate me."

"Go ahead." Gwen responded closing her notepad.

"Okay. My older brother hired Martin to find you and take care of business. Since Martin was having problems finding you, my father thought that finding women who looked like you that you helped would bring you out of the shadows. He was right. It was all a ploy. My father waited for your father to turn himself in and then he ordered a hit on you."

Gwen nodded her head silently.

"I volunteered to take you down. Gigi, my baby brother is dead because of us. I knew I needed to get back into my fathers' good graces, but when I saw you I just couldn't harm you. Seeing you in that cafe brought me back to the days of us playing basketball or playing on the playground. I fell in love all over again. I fell in love with you again."

"That is enough for now. My client will hand over evidence, but I will need to work out some arrangement with Mr. Barba." Buchanan stated.

"No, I..."

"Not now. Trust me Lucciano." Buchanan silenced Lucciano. "Now, Detective I'd like to speak to the ADA. Even if you are nice on the eyes."

Gwen stood up and headed for the door.

"Gigi, please don't marry that guy. Please." Lucciano stood up.

"My name is Detective Gwen DeSantini. Have fun with the DA." She closed the door behind her and let out a sigh.

"How you feelin?" Liv gently asked.

"Okay, for having a hit put out on me." She smiled leaving the office and heading for the bunk room. She found Mike sitting on a bed with his face in his hands. "Lover? Mind if I join?"

Mike nodded his head as Gwen shut the door behind her. She sat next to him and held his hand. "I can't keep living like this anymore, Mike. My fathers' life choices are effectively tearing apart my life. What am I gonna do? I'm gonna be a federal agent. I don't wanna be scared every time I walk out of my door that someone from my fathers' line of work wants revenge. It's not just me anymore, it's you, it's our dog, it's our future child. I can't do this anymore. Things were simpler when I was dead. I had a fresh start."

"Do you want to go back into the program?"

"No. Not one bit. I just want to have a life. I can't keep running away from all of this."

"Then don't. Maybe it's time to confront the one person who is making this happen to you."

"You mean talk to my father?"

"When was the last time you spoke with him?"

"18."

There was silence between the two. 

Mike squeezed Gwens' hand tighter. "I can go with you."

"No. I'm going alone. This needs to be settled once and for all."

Mike leaned over and kissed Gwen. "Damn, do I love you."

"Damn do I love you more."

***

"Thanks for stealing my girl." Lucciano yelled across the room at Mike the following morning.

"Someone isn't a fan." Rollins joked.

"Yeah. I haven't been a fan of a lot of men involved in Gwens' life."

"Good news, everyone." Liv interrupted. "Robertson plead out. Our victims won't have to testify. We can give them the good news."

"What about the Italian Stallion over there?" Fin asked.

"That is an insult to horses everywhere." Carisi added.

Liv rolled her eyes. "FBI is taking that one."

"I'm looking for a Detective DeSantini." A man strolled into the bullpen. 

"I'm sorry you are?" Liv asked.

"Supervisory Special Agent Ken Parker. I'm here to inform Detective DeSantini of training." He responded.

"My office, please." Liv said motioning for the agent to follow her. "Close the door, please."

"Where is the detective?"

"Detective Gwen DeSantini is taking a personal day." Liv nodded at him.

"Oh. Well is there anyone I can leave this information with?" SSA Parker asked.

"She lives with her fiancee. I'll call him in." Liv opened the door and motioned for Mike to join them in the office.

"Hello. Sergeant Mike Dodds." Mike shook the agents hand.

"You're Wills' son? Excellent." 

"Um he is Detective DeSantinis' fiancee."

"Right. Here is the information she needs for training. Have her call me when she is free. I'll be her commanding officer after training."

"Could you possibly tell me where she'll be placed?" 

"Oh of course. She's going to be the second in command to the Behavioral Analysis Unit. They have an opening for a number two and we believe she'd be excellent there. With her undercover work and high success rate, I have no doubt it will be the best fit for her. Sergeant, Lieutenant." He nodded his head and left the office.

"Wow." Mike whispered.

"Gwen is moving up in the world. How do you feel about that?" Liv asked.

"It's amazing. I'm proud of her."

"I know she's taking a personal day. Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She needed to take care of something." Mike smiled leaving the office.

"C'mon Sergeant. Me and you. Uncuff me and let's handle this like men. Fists only I promise."

"Hey. I told you to shut up." Fin yelled at Lucciano.

"It's okay Fin. Let him keep talking. I'll make sure when he gets the needle I'll be there holding Gwens' hand. I don't need to fight for my fiancee. I already won." Mike said sitting down.

"I want a deal. I don't wanna die." Lucciano continued to yell.

"Can someone please get him quiet?" Rollins said irritated.

"We have a case. Everyone listen up." Liv walked in holding a file as Mike put Gwens' in his desk.

"Let's get to it." Carisi said.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexually explicit scene

Gwen nervously sat at the plastic table. She began to play with tag on her jacket trying to keep her breath steady. She heard a jingling sound and kept her face straight.

"My daughter. Never thought I'd see you here." D said sitting across from her.

"Hello Dad."

"What do I owe the honor?"

"We need to talk dad."

D motioned for Gwen to start.

"There's a lot you've done that is now following me." Gwen began.

"Gwen, if that's what you wanna call yourself, I know you want to testify against your old man. I don't hate you for it. Nor am I mad at you. I love you very much regardless. I had the picture perfect life once upon time and if you putting me away for the rest of my old life will help you cope and move forward please do. It's what you're mother would've wanted."

"My mother is a crack addict. She only loved drugs."

D chuckled. "Your biological mother was murdered because of my life choices and what I brought around you."

"What?"

"Her name was Tamara or Tammy for short. She was an art teacher. So full of life and strength. You look so much like her. When I lost her, I did not do the right thing by you. I pushed you too far and because of that I sacrificed the last remaining love I'll ever had. Lana never truly loved me, but the life I lead. My ego got big. I lost my own flesh and blood because of my ignorance and pride."

"Dad, if this is a ploy to make me feel bad..."

"I don't want pity. I want to know you will be okay."

"I am trying to make a life for myself, dad. It's very difficult when I have your shadow to follow me."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that shadow anymore. It's not only you who will be on that stand. You're mother tried to bring me out of this lifestyle. She wanted to show you, show me the world. And I got her killed. She was the love of my life."

Silence fell between them. 

"Did you really feel betrayed when I left to become a police officer?"

"No. I was very proud of you. The first to go to college and make something of yourself. I knew you would never take my place. You were always different. You have more of your mothers' traits which I'm happy that you do. She loved you very much, Gwen. I'm happy you met someone though. He seems like a good man."

"He is. I love him, dad."

D reached out trying to hold Gwens' hand. "He has my blessing, not that it means anything but I do accept him. The way I always accepting you, but now it's public. My daughter a federal agent."

Gwen shot him a look. 

"I've heard. Look at you. So successful. So happy."

"It's a change."

D leaned in closer. "I also heard about the middle Tucci. Is that situation okay." 

"Dad."

"I protect my own."

"Dad, this stuff needs to end. It's damaging my life, please. Just..just let me have a life."

"Okay. I understand. I took away your childhood. I won't take away the rest of your life, but just remember I am your father. I will always do right for you."

"Okay. It was nice to see you dad." Gwen stood up.

"One day I hope you forgive me, Gwen."

Gwen turned around and walked out of the visitors' room. She let out a breath and shook her head.

***

"How'd it go?" Mike asked handing Gwen a glass of wine.

"As I expected it to. He'll still be the same person." Gwen replied sipping the wine.

"Hey, it seems like he tried. You can't fault the man for taking responsibility now."

"You seem in a forgiving mood." 

"This came for you today." Mike handed her the files.

"Would you mind just leaving them on the kitchen table. I want some one on one time with you. No work. No thought of anything regarding work. Just you, me, and Netflix."

"Sounds great!" Mike put the files on the kitchen table and sat next to Gwen on the couch. 

"Snuggles?" She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Always." He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms as he turned on the TV.

***

Three hours later Mike and Gwen were sprawled out on the floor. 

"This has always been a thing huh?" Gwen teased.

"Yeah. We drink and then regret tomorrow." Mike giggled.

Gwen put on the radio and started dancing. "Come dance with me."

Mike nodded his head and walked up to Gwen. She turned around and slowly danced on Mike. He held her waist in his hands swaying with her back and forth. Gwen turned back around and rubbed against Mike. He followed her movements and held her hands. She held the back of his neck in one of her hands while slowly sliding her other hand up his leg and then between them. She smirked before letting go of him. "Come get me." She messed up his hair and skipped into the bedroom. Mike followed her into the room. "The dog, baby." Sarge popped out from under the bed. "Oh sweetie come here." Gwen picked up the dog and put him in the crate. Mike walked behind her and placed his hand on her lower back. "Move those papers." Gwen demanded winking at Mike. He picked up the files on the kitchen table and put them on the table next to the door. Gwen grabbed Mikes' hand and led him to the kitchen table. "Bend me over." Mike turned her around and bent her over. "Like this" He growled as he grinded against her. Gwen started to moan. Mike wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to his body. "I want you, so desperately." Mike purred. Gwen slipped from his grip and walked into the bedroom. He once more followed her. "Gwen, baby.." Mike let out a chuckle seeing Gwen laying on the bed passed out. He picked her up and tucked her in the bed. "I love you." He kissed her cheek and fell asleep next to her.

***

In the morning, Mike could feel his head pounding. "Oh. My head." He looked over and Gwen was fast asleep. He closed his eyes again and Gwens' phone started to vibrate. 

Gwen reached over to grab the phone.

"Baby, take the day off with me." Mike whispered into her. 

"Shh. DeSantini. What time should I be there for prep? Yeah I can do that. See you then." Gwen hung up the phone and placed it back on the night stand. "I'm needed for trial prep at noon. I have to get ready." Gwen flung the covers over her legs. "I'll be back soon." She kissed Mikes' cheek and got up. She returned from the bathroom 15 minutes later in her work clothes.

"Damn. I like that outfit." Mike said.

Gwen giggled. "Thanks." She turned around towards the bedroom mirror and fluffed her hair.

Mike came up from behind her and started kissing her neck. "Quick one. Let me get you off. You know what that does to me." He continued kissing her neck. He turned her around.

"Baby." Gwen kissed Mikes' lips. Her tongue licked his upper lip. Mike hungrily kissed her back. He sat on the bed stopping the kiss. He unbuttoned Gwens' pants. They puddled to the floor as Gwens' face blushed. "Baby." She giggled. "God. I need to taste you right now." Mike answered lowering her underwear. He spread her legs and pulled her heat on his face. She ran her fingers through his head as he continued licking and sucking her. "Baby, cum for me." Mike said before putting two fingers in Gwen. She let out a whimpering cry. "Oh my." She pulled up her underwear and kissed his lips. "You taste so good." Mike chuckled. Gwen licked his neck and got down on her knees. "Baby you don't have to." Mike said as Gwen kissed his dick. Mikes' head flew back. He brushed away Gwens' hair and held it together. Gwen removed his underwear and began to lick his shaft. Mike moaned in response. Gwen popped the tip of his member with her mouth multiple times. She slid her mouth down him slowly. "Jesus, Gwen. You're killing me." She started working him with her hand as her mouth move up and down. She was going faster with every movement. "Baby stop." Gwen looked up at him. "Come here." Mike moved her face from his member and sat her next to him. He leaned over and kissed her as he took himself in his hand. "I'll do it." Gwen stated. Mike swiped away her hand. "No. I wanna look at you while I cum." He held Gwen in his other hand as he let out a small groan. He leaned his forehead against Gwens'. He finally looked at his hand and chuckled. "This is gross." Mike stood up and put on his underwear. Gwen followed him into the bathroom. "I usually do that when you're not here."

"What do you look at?"

"That picture you sent me of you in the interrogation room." Mike smiled.

Gwen picked up her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it.

"Really?"

Gwen spit. "I'm going in to talk to Barba. I have to." She finished brushing her teeth. When she put her toothbrush back, she kissed Mike on the cheek. "And I'm off. See you tonight, my love."

"Be safe." Mike kissed her forehead hugging her goodbye.

"I love you."

"You as well." Mike responded as he watched Gwen leave the apartment.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor violence, final chapter

"I'm here to see Rafael?" Gwen asked Carmen at the front desk.

"Does he know you're coming?" Carmen responded.

"Um yeah. Trial prep."

"Go right in, then."

Gwen nodded and headed into Barbas' office. "Hey, we still on for trial prep?" She popped her head into his office.

"Yeah, um come in." Barba said.

Gwen closed the door. "Is everything okay counselor?" She sat down across from him.

"A slight problem." Barba closed the file he was reading. "We have a DNA match to Cecilia Strong."

"Yeah my old co-worker. You found out who killed her?"

"Semen was found on the body. She was raped before she was killed."

"Who was it?"

Barba handed the file to Gwen. Her mouth dropped. "Charles Tucci. I thought her ex husband killed her?"

"He was framed. He's a creep, but he didn't kill her."

"I thought that there wasn't a match?"

"There wasn't until his brother ratted him out this morning to get a deal."

"Why would he kill Cecilia?"

"Was there any connection between Cecilia and the Tucci family or Martin Robertson?"

"Maybe Martin Robertson? She was sent in before me, but my old captain pulled her from the case because her cover was blown."

Barba let out a sigh. "Okay. Is there anything on this family that you can tell me about?"

"Honestly, you should ask my father."

"Your father? A mob boss?"

"Hey it'll help more then I can. I was a child when things happened and I left before things got bad." Gwen stood up saying. "I will say I was close to Cecilia. Lucciano did tell me that they wanted to find me. Maybe they found Cecilia and she wouldn't give me up, so they raped her and killed her and made it look like her ex husband did it."

"That's a theory."

"But it's not a far fetched one. The Tucci crime family uses rape and torture as a method of theres. That I remember. But like I said you should talk to my father more about it." 

Silence fell between them. Gwen sat back down. "Are we still doing trial prep?"

Barba laughed. "The Feds are gonna love working with you." 

"What can I say? I keep moving up the chain."

***

Mike was cooking dinner when he heard his cell phone ringing. He ran into the bedroom to pick it up. "Hello? Dad. What's going on? I'm cooking dinner at the moment. Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked down at Sarge. "Sorry pup. No human food for you." He turned off the stove and put the food in tuber ware then into the fridge. "Buddy, I gotta put you in the cage." He picked up the puppy and put him in the crate. Mike grabbed his keys and cell phone and walked out of the apartment.

***

"Hey. I'm here to see my dad." Mike said to the woman at the desk.

"Go in. He's waiting for you." She responded.

Mike walked into the office where he saw his father and another man standing there.

"Mike, I'd like you to meet Captain Gerald Fielding. He is the head of JTTF." Chief Dodds said motioning for Mike to shake his hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you Captain." Mike responded.

"Your father has said amazing things about you. Your jacket however was impressive. You should consider transferring into the unit. We would love to have someone with your background on the team. Think about it. Nice to see you, Will." Captain Fielding nodded his head and left the office.

"What do you think son? After all this nonsense maybe you'll be able to join JTTF." Chief Dodds sat in his chair.

Mike stood there crossing his arms. "Really dad? I'm happy were I am."

"You're fiancee is gonna be a federal agent. She's progressing in her career. Why should you not?"

"Dad."

"Son, you have a bright path in front of you. Why would you wanna turn down a great opportunity?"

"I'll think about it. But I can't just make decisions alone anymore. I am engaged with a puppy and a possible child. I have to discuss things like this with Gwen."

"That's understandable. That spot won't be open forever."

"I know dad. I'll be gone though for a couple months. I already informed Benson."

"Where are you going, son?"

"Washington."

Chief Dodds stood up. "You're moving to Washington DC for Gwens' training. Mike.."

"Dad, please. We're gonna make our relationship work. It's give and take."

"Son, she is not thinking of you."

"She almost didn't take it. I told her to take it."

Chief Dodds let out a sigh.

"I know you're looking out for me and you want me to be the best I can be. I don't wanna make the same mistake you and mom made. I don't wanna lose Gwen and I don't wanna ever lose any love for her. It'll be good for us. A break from everything."

"Okay. I support you."

"And another thing.. wait what?"

"I disagree with you two, but I support you. Do you have a dog sitter?"

"Um no."

"I'll watch the puppy." Chief Dodds sat down. "Better go finish cooking dinner, son. Nice of you to stop by."

"Thanks, dad." Mike headed for the door. "Love ya."

"You as well, son."

***

"What do you think about this place? Says we can rent it for 6 months?" Gwen showed Mike a picture of a condo.

"Yeah great, honey. Whatever you want." Mike replied looking at his computer.

"You said that about the other four places. What are you looking at?" Gwen laughed and sat next to Mike.

"Um same type of thing." Mike closed his laptop. "I was looking through a database of kids in the foster system."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Too soon?"

"Not at all. Show me."

Mike smiled and opened up his laptop again. "There's so many kids here. I want to adopt them all."

"Well, that we can't do."

"I know." Mike paused for a second. "I'm worried about meeting the kids."

"Why?"

"What if we give them false hopes?"

"Honey, when we meet them we'll know."

"There's this boy..." Mike started. "Never mind. The condo where is it?"

Gwen looked at Mike. "How old is he?"

"Forget it."

"Mike."

Mike let out a breath. "He's 5." He pulled up the picture of the boy. "His name is Jacob. I thought we could meet him and see if it's a match."

"When?"

"Wait really?"

"Mike we don't have to wait to be officially married. We can start looking for kids to adopt."

The room fell with silence.

"We should pick a date for the wedding." Mike started. 

"Whenever. I don't really care how we get married. Big ceremony. Small ceremony. No ceremony. I don't have dreams of a perfect wedding. I never thought I'd be married so I never fully thought it through." Gwen replied.

Mike put his arm around her. "Maybe before you go to training?"

"Okay so we should plan a wedding, meet a child to adopt, and rent a place down in Washington."

"It sounds like a lot. Maybe we can wait."

"Mike we can do anything we set our minds to. Have faith my love." Gwen gently tugged Mikes face to hers and kissed him softly. Her phone started to vibrate.

"You're off the clock."

"I'm gonna answer it."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"DeSantini. What. Um, yes I can." She hung up the phone.

"Your secret boyfriend miss you?"

"Mike. We have to go down to the morgue." Gwen stood up and put on her jacket. Mike closed his laptop and put on his coat and locked the door behind them.

***

"He was found hanging in his cell." Warner said to Gwen.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"There was a fight and a Lucciano Tucci was shived and then killed by three other prisoners. Hours later your father was found hanging in his cell."

"Suicide?"

"Yes. Can I get you anything?"

Gwen shook her head. 

"We're good. Thanks Doc."

"I can't believe this. He died without me forgiving him."

"Gwen don't this to yourself. You didn't know."

"A part of me did, but I didn't think this would happen."

"Let's go home, okay?" Mike led Gwen out of the morgue when they ran into Liv.

"There's something you need to see Gwen." Liv said.

***

Liv brought them to the squad room. "This was found in his cell." Liv handed Gwen a piece of paper.

**Gwen,**

**My daughter. Shine bright for your old man. I love you very much. Now you can live your life without my shadow. Don't cry for me or be sad. I'll be joining your mother and for that please be happy.**

**Papa**

Gwen handed the paper back to Liv. "I don't know what to say. What about the cases?"

"We had them on the record. The victims have peace. We know who attacked them and Cecilia. Everything is okay." Liv answered.

"Thanks lieutenant." Mike added.

Liv nodded her head and left the bullpen.

"Mike, he killed himself because of my selfishness." Gwen sat down on a chair.

Mike knelled down in front of her. "Gwen, he was a selfish person. He knew it. He wanted you to have a life. He wanted things to be different for you, please don't blame yourself."

"He was still my dad."

"I know. And we'll still have a wake for him."

"And a wedding, meeting a child to adopt, and renting a place in Washington."

Mike lightly chuckled. "The list keeps going." He stood up with his hand reaching out to Gwen.

She took his hand and stood up. "We got a lot going on."

"I guess vacation time is okay to ask for, then." They walked to the elevator. "You know your father really left behind a legacy of sorts." Mike said. 

"He left me a life. One that I always wanted." Gwen smiled.

They stepped onto the elevator hand in hand.

"We got a whole lot of living to do, my love." Mike wrapped his arm around Gwens' shoulders.

"Yes we do." She responded.

The elevator closed in front of them as they embraced each other. 


End file.
